Our Love Will Withstand the Test of Time
by Swimmer2767
Summary: Spencer and Ashley, 15 years later. See what happens! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

"Blake Marie get down stairs now". I yelled with a hint of frustration in my voice.

I rushed over and grabbed my brief case as I jumped around putting my heels on as I spotted my car keys.

"Okay, Okay Mom I will be right down" she yelled back to me.

"Make sure Caleb brushed his teeth, he always forgets." I reminded her as I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smiled as I turned around to face my amazing wife of 13 years. She leaned in to kiss me just as we were interrupted by a 10 year old Blake jumping down the stairs.

"Eww gross, kissing is nasty" she mocked as she grabbed her lunch of the counter and was pulled into a hug by Ashley.

"We'll see what you say about that in 4 years huh?" she retorted slightly laughing like she was 14 all over again.

"Mama that is gross" she made a 'I am really grossed out face' and skipped to go get her backpack. I laughed gave a Ashley a kiss and was just about to yell for Caleb when little 7 year old boy's face appeared glowing face appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Mommy was you just kissing Mama?" he asked slightly inquisitivley well holding back a smile.

"Yes I was" I said as I quickly kissed her cheek again.

" Now come on booger go get in the car before we are late" I said tickling him. He laughed and ran into Ashley's arms.

"Mama save me, save me" he screamed laughing hysterically. She laughed as she gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Come on babe were goin' to be late" I said grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out the door lightly pecking Ashley on the lips on my way out.

As I watched Spencer take the kids to school, I took the baby monitor off of the counter and plopped down in the corner of the sectional, I didn't have to be at the studio for another two hours so I had time to waste. Just as I put my feet up I heard and screeching cry at the other end. I smiled as I began to head towards the stairs.

"Hi, baby did you sleep good huh?" I said happily as I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her a 8 month KayLin was giggling as tickled her belly.

"Hungy" she said blabbed in her baby talk.

"I'm sure you are sweetie come on lets go get something to eat" I said walking down the stairs with her in my arms.

"What do you want to eat KayLin" I asked as I sat her down in her high chair against the granite counter tops.

"Cheeros, Cheeros" she clapped as she bounced up and down.

"Cheerios it is" I laid a handful of dry cheerios onto her table top.

While she was eating I did the dishes from Blake and Caleb's breakfast. As I was doing the dishes all I could think about was how incredibly lucky I was to have Spencer, she had given birth to all three of our beautiful children. Caleb and Kaylin both had her golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Blake on the other hand had an exotic look with her deep rich, chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. She had gotten Aiden's hair and eye color. Years back when we decided that we wanted to have kids, we chose him as the donor. He couldn't have been happier when we asked him then the day his own child was born. He was married to Kyla, they had one son Tyler, he looked exactly like his Dad; a mini Aiden. He adored him more than anything. I loved him for giving me the three greatest gifts of my life. I adored Spencer for carrying them all, another bonus to them was how each and every one of our children looked like her. She was so great to me and the kids. I don't know what I did to ever deserve her. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt something hit me in the back.

"Mama, mama" she screeched as she giggled at me.

"Ugg no KayLin no throwing things at Mama okay?"

"Otay mama" she replied

I walked over to her smiling lifting her out of her chair and taking cheerios out of her fluffy little curls, I set her down on the floor and she began to crawl into the living room to get her toys.

"Okay missy, you can only play for a little bit but then we have to get you to dressed, so we can go to the studio" I said walking over to where she was and sitting down where I was earlier as I propped my feet up on the couch.

I sat there and watched her take Caleb's Tonka truck and tried to figure out what exactly it did. She looked up at me in confusion. I laughed and knelt down on the floor as I helped her solve the mystery of what exactly the toy does. As I zoomed it around her she laughed in hysterics. I glanced up at the clock and it was, a quarter after 8:00am I had to be to the studio by nine.

"Shit!!" I yelled as I jumped up. Realizing what I had just said I covered my mouth.

I picked KayLin up as she began to wale in my ear from being interrupted from her play time.

"We have to get to the studio babe, so we need to get you dressed" I said trying to calm her down.

As I was putting a fresh diaper on her I realized that I still had to get ready. I pulled the blue t-shirt over her head. I scooped her up in my arms running down the hall way to my room grabbing a stuffed animal on my way out of her room. I set her on my bed with the toy and began to undress as I walking towards my walk-in closet. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans as I hurriedly grabbed a pair of heels on my way out of the closet. As I finished buttoning my blue jeans I looked at Kaylin to see her tossing her pink elephant off of the bed. I quickly grabbed the animal and gave it back to her before she had time to cry. I slipped into my heels while I was walking to the bathroom to clip my hair up and apply my make-up. I glanced up at the clock twenty minutes record time I thought.

"Kay, ready to go" I quickly picked her up and ran down stairs.

I set her down on the living room floor as I grabbed a file of papers and a few demo cds. I swung my purse over my shoulder. I grabbed Kaylin and started to walk out the door as I remember 'I need my keys'. I looked around the room and spotted them laying on the counter next to the sink. I ran over picked the keys up and handed them to Kaylin to keep her occupied. I set the alarm and off we were. When I opened the door to the studio I had baby in one arm cd's and papers in the other and keys in my mouth.

"Hey Ash" I heard from a distance 'is that who I think it is' I thought.

I turned to see exactly the face I hadn't seen in so long. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my keys hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so in this chapter I mention Yale University, pardon me for anything that may be incorrect. I just used what I found off of what I googled. Also thank you for all of the reviews here is my next chapter. Remember reviews posts!! Happy reading.

I closed the door and ran out to the car. I turned to double check that the kids were buckled in there seats safely, as I pulled out of the drive. As I pulled our little green RAV4 out into the street, I looked at the clock 7:05am. Crap I thought, the kids have to be to school in 10 minutes. I drove out of our quaint little subdivision in Connecticut. Ashley and I decide to move here when I was offered a job as English Professor at Yale. Ashley told me that it was a great opportunity that she wasn't going to let me pass up. So I took the job. Ashley moved her Dad's record label to New Haven. I have been teaching there for close to 5 years now. Blake hadn't even started kindergarten when we had decided to move so it was perfect. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I loved the way my life was unraveling. As I pulled into the drop-off area at the school Blake was just about ready to jump out of the car while it was moving.

"Bye Mom" she hollered as she was getting out of the car.

"Bye Mommy, I love you" Caleb said as he kissed me on the cheek. He was so sweet. He was more like me, while Blake was a wild child like Ash.

"See you at 3:30 sweetie" I said as he got out of the car.

Okay off to work it is, I thought as I began to pull out of the school parking lot. Once I arrived at the University I pulled around to an almost filled lot that had a sign next to the entrance that read 'STAFF ONLY'. I pulled into my spot. I took my keys out of the car and threw them in my purse as I began digging for my keycard to get into Luce Hall. As I was walking toward the door I spotted one of my co-workers.

"Good Morning Allen" I said as I stuck my keycard into the door slot. It beeped and unlocked.

"Hello Spencer, how are you doing today?" He asked me as he held the door open for both of us.

"Pretty good and yourself" I asked as I walked down the hall to my room.

"Same here, well here I am see you later Spencer" he said as he turned his key in the hole to unlock the door he was standing in front of.

"Bye" I said as I came to my door, I unlocked the door and walked over to my desk.

"M-mrs.Carlin-Davies, uh um I have a question about yesterdays assignment" I heard someone stammer out from the doorway. I looked up and saw David a shy freshman student of mine; he often had questions for me. I thought it was good that's what I am here for right, to teach?

"Oh hi, David comes on in" I said shuffling through some old papers that were stacked on my desk.

"I just wanted to ask what font the poems have to be in, I- I don't want to screw up on any thing.

" I am not picky just as long as it is in English it will be fine, poetry is an expression of you, and who you are so whatever you think fits best will be fine" I told him not looking up from my stack of papers.

"Okay thanks ma'am" he said walking towards the door backwards turning around as he got to the door.

"David" I said making him spin around.

"Yes Mrs. Carlin-Davies" he asked

"Call me Spencer, class hasn't started" I said smiling

"Oh- okay sorry I didn't mean, okay Spencer" he stuttered out and nervously smiled back.

As he walked out of the class room I finished dealing with my stack of papers and began writing the days assignments on the board. When I completed filling the board with several topics, I looked at my watch, five minutes until 9am; my first class should start arriving for my 9:15 soon. I did a quick scan around the room to make sure there wasn't any trash the janitor might have missed as my class started to file in.

"Okay, Okay class bring your attention forward" I said as I began my class.

My keys hit the floor and I was incredibly angry. I couldn't believe her she had no right to show up in my life after 10 years of nothing. No stopping by, not even a single returned call.

"Christine?" I ask with my voice completely floored with anger, still holding Kaylin.

"Hello, Ashley listen I met up with someo-"I stopped her

"Save it. I could careless to what you have to say. Do you even know the name of the baby I have in my arms" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"I admit I have been a bit distance Ashley but that is not why I am here, I am here to discuss some legal issues about your Father's will and the inheritance you and Kelly rec-" I cut her off yet again.

"Kyla" I said in a low harsh tone.

"What?" she asked completely clueless to what I was talking about?

"My sister's name is _Kyla_, not _Kelly_" I said trying not to scream into Kaylin's ear who was beginning to get irritable.

"Whatever,_ Kyla_ The inheritance that you two received had some kind of 15 years clause to it and now you will be receiving 5 million more… each" She said in an upbeat voice.

"And you know about this how" I spat back at her.

"Because it includes all of us Ashley dear" I laughed hastily

"Of course it does and dear? NO you don't call me that" I finally screamed at her putting Kaylin in her playpen.

"Well whatever Ashley I am still your mother" she said with a careless wave of her hand.

"Okay you know what tell me where to pick my share up and leave…. Now." I said trying to control the volume raising my voice once more.

"Here's the address, god you're just like your father" she retorted with a nasty smirk on her face handing me a business card.

"Yea, I am I actually love and accept my children for who they are, something you would never understand" I said referring to the many conversations we have had about this "phase" I was going through. I don't think a 15 year relationship is a "phase".

"You know I think I will just go" she said quickly and left the studio.

I looked over at Kaylin who was smiling holding up her elephant to me. I just laughed and walked over to her. I promised myself along time ago, that no matter what I would never abandon my children because of who they were. I glanced at the card, Marty Sherman, Fifth and Third Bank, Chief Executor. Great another thing to squeeze into my already jam-packed life. Whatever. This money didn't even matter to me anymore. I needed to talk to Spencer. Now. I flipped open my phone and pressed the one down. It immediately dialed her number.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay thanks for all the readers who reviewed. And to all of you silent readers, SPEAK UP. I love feed back and **_**constructive **_**criticism.**** So keep reviewing it helps me post faster!! Also tell me what you would like to see in the story I try to incorporate what readers want****…**** partially. Thanks again and here is the next addition!!**** I tried to make this post a little bit longer. There is going to be a BIG development in the story the next couple of chapters, predictions are welcomed.**

Ugg voicemail. Ofcourse. I looked at the clock above the plaques and platinum records, it read 10:05. Wow. I am stupid why I didn't think before I called she is still in the middle of her first class. I walked over to a desk next to Kaylin's playpen where she sat babbling to her elephant. I smirked to myself, knowing she was having an entire conversation with a stuffed toy. I sat down in an over-sized leather chair behind my golden oak desk. I opened the bottom drawer and began taking stacks and stacks of papers out. I was beginning to sign a new band, so I had lots and lots of paper work to do. I sat down and began the ongoing process of unwanted paper work. I took in a deep sigh and put down the ballpoint pen I had been writing with. I picked up the business card that was lying next to my pencil holder. I decided to call the man.

"555-787-9990, okay" I said as I dialed the phone.

"Hello, this is Marty Sherman; Chief Executor with Fifth and Third Bank how may I help you?" The voice on the receiving end said to me in an annoyingly upbeat tone.

"Uh, this is Ashley Carlin- Davies, I was told to call-"I said in a flat voice.

"Ah yes, yes, yes Ms.Davies I am please to inform you that you will be granted five million and trust. All you have to do is come and fill out some paper work and we will iron out the details" He said in the same cheery voice.

"Yea, okay great" I said not a wave of enthusiasm in my voice, great 'cause all I really needed was more paper work in my life.

"Fantastic Ms.Davies fantastic, shall we do all of this paper work here at the office or would you prefer your home?" he questioned still keeping an obnoxious tone.

"Um, I will have to check with my wife but, I personally would prefer my house" I said walking over to Kaylin in her playpen and picking her up.

"Wife? Oh yes okay well then you can just get back to me later then" Wow okay so this guy was going to _really_ annoy me, wasn't he. Probably some uptight old guy with such a closed mind they can barely find room for his tiny little ignorant brain.

" Alrighty then bye" I said, as I slammed down the phone without waiting for a responsive 'bye'.

Just as I was setting Kaylin down on the conference table for a change, I heard my cell ring, it was Spencer's ringtone. I looked at the phone with anxiousness, because there was no way in hell that I was going to leave a diaperless Kaylin to roam free around the office… _again._Nope. I am not falling for that again. I have no choice but, to let it go into voicemail. Just as I am pulling up Kaylins jeans I hear an irritating beeping coming from my desk. I know the familiar beep as the voicemail sound. I knew I had a message waiting for me from my one and only. Just the thought sends shivers up my spine. I hurriedly ran over to my desk to pick my phone up. I was anticipating what the message would say, but when I listened I was not happy. It was a message telling me that little Caleb was in the nurse's office because he threw up Lucky Charms all over the teacher and needed to be taken home. I roll my eyes wondering what he could be sick from the kid hasn't been sick since he got the chicken pocks when he was three!! What could be wrong? Maybe the flu? I don't know. I know that I have to get all if this paper work done I thought as I plopped down in my chair with a heavy sigh, and began working.

"Hello?" I asked confused to who was on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Spencer this is Grace from South Central Elementary."

"Oh god, what did Blake do now?" I asked with a sigh of aggravation.

" Oh no, no, no." she laughed

" I have Caleb here with me, he isn't feeling good it seems that he has vomited on Mrs. Morrow his teacher" she said in a more serious matter.

"Oh, I will be right there I said" Slightly taken back.

"Take your time, he is sleeping right now." The school nurse told me as I grabbed my keys and was out the door, locking it behind me.

"Okay, mm- bye" I said walking across the hall knocking on the door of Angie one of the other professors in the English department.

"Bye, Mrs.Carlin-Davies." The nurse said as I slapped my phone shut and shoved it in my purse as Angie opened her door.

"Hey, Spence, what's up?"

"Hey I am sorry to bother you Ang, I just got a call from the kids' school and Caleb is sick can you call down a sub for me, I have two hours until my next class so, and there is no rush."

"Sure no problem, I hope Caleb feels better "she replied

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

I walk out of the hall and into the fresh chilly Connecticut, fall air. As I walked through the parking lot leaves of gold, red, orange and green crunched and rustled beneath my feet. My pointy heels were shuffling to my car quickly. I opened my door and plopped into the driver seat. I started the ignition and put the car in drive. I had a half an hours drive to the school. I grabbed my phone and called Ashley. No answer, so I left a message. I hung the phone up dropped it into my bag. I drove to the school and parked in the pick-up lane. I knew no one would be driving to pick up their kids now and I wanted to get the drowsy boy into my car as fast as possible. I walked into the office and signed Caleb out. As I walked down the hall to the nurse I looked at all of the bright and colorful art work on the wall. One especially caught my eye it was all done in pencil shading. I walked over to it and looked at the name. Blake Carlin-Davies was spelled out in big letters. Proud of there work. She was always so unique, so much like Ashley having to be different and make a statement with whatever she did; I guess that is what first attracted me to her, she was just so full of herself and confident with every decision she made. I finished reminiscing and walked into the nurse's office. I saw a sleepy Caleb sitting up drinking a Dixie cup of ginger ale. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Mommy!!" he said in a quiet yet excited voice.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go, we need to get you into bed."

"Yea, I am tired" He said rubbing his eyes.

"I know honey, let me just sign you out" I picked up the pen attached with a chain to the counter top and signed a sheet of paper.

"Does he have a fever?" I directed my attention towards the nurse.

"He does have a slight fever of 99.5 nothing that big" she said looking up from a chart.

"Okay thank you, come on sweetie" I said redirecting my attention to Caleb.

He grabbed my hand as I took his backpack off of the stiff cot, into the other. We walked out into the parking lot and once again the cold air welcomed us. I noticed him shiver, he had a jacket on. It's not that cold out here either. Well he is sick. I opened the rear door and he climbed in. I got into the drivers seat and put his book bag in the passenger's side. I looked in the back seat when we were about five minutes away from our house to see Caleb sound asleep in the back. When I pulled into our spacious four car garage, I opened my door swung my purse, tote and his bag across my arm. I then opened the rear door and lifted Caleb out. When we got into the house, set all of the bags on the big lazy chair, I set Caleb on the sectional with a blanket that I laid on top of him as an after thought. I walked into the kitchen and began getting some soup and a cup of apple juice ready when I heard, some one walk in the door. I walked over to see the front door closing with a brunette and a little blonde baby in her arms. I walked over and greeted them both.

"Hey, your home early" I said as I kissed her,lingering long than I should have.

"I know, but after I got your call I finished up my paperwork in a hurry to get home." She said after returning the kiss.

"Isn't it weird that he is just sick all of the sudden?, I mean he almost never gets sick." She asked.

"I don't know it could be the flu, the nurse did say he had a slight fever of 99 point something."

"We should just let him sleep then" she said walking over pulling Kaylin away from almost grabbing his nose.

We went back into the kitchen as I put the soup in the microwave and the apple juice in the fridge. I went and sat on a stool against the breakfast bar where I met Ashley and Kaylin. By now it was 12:45 and I knew Kaylin would be getting hungry and ready for a nap as soon as I saw her yawn. I walked over to the cuboard and took out some teddygrams. I opened the bad and dumped them into a little bowl. I set them infront of her and she began to eat. I smiled, at least one of my children were happy-go-lucky. I looked over to Ashley who had her eye brows furrowed and her nose crinkled, staring at the counter top. I reached around Kaylin and rubbed her back.

"Babe, whats wrong?" I asked

"We can just talk about it later." She said looking up at me forcing a smile

"Its not important" she added rolling her eyes back to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley wouldn't budge, something was wrong but, what? What could possibly be wrong, I mean did I say something. It could be Caleb being sick maybe she is worried, but wait she called me before that. I have got to figure out what is going on in that head of hers.

"Hun, what is the matter you have been acting weird all day." I said as I finished straining the spaghetti noodles.

"We can just talk about it when we go to bed babe." She said not looking up from a stack of papers she had been intently staring at for the past hour and half. I walked behind her setting the pasta on the counter and began to rub her shoulders.

"Come on we have plenty of time to talk now."

"I know it's just that I sort-of good sort-of bad and, I-."

"Tell me I will decide." I said in a soothing voice as she began to relax.

"Well it's a lonnnng story."

"I have the time, especially for you baby" She spun around on the bar stool she had been planted on. We were now face to face; I was staring at her deep, mocha brown eyes trying to read for anything.

"Okay well today when I walked into work, Christine was there my "Mother" and she came to deliver the _wonderful_ news that me, Kyla and her would be receiving another 5 million, some clause thing that was supposed to be like a 15 years later thing or something like that and I don't know that guy whose is the loan guy is a real jackass and I don't know it's like bittersweet ya know?" She rambled this out in like 10 seconds flat. I just sat there in the complete state of shock. My jaw dropped at the words Christine. What the hell was Christine doing in Connecticut? I am confused.

"I am just really confused, what should I do Spence?" she asked me as I stood still completely baffled.

"What choice do you have, but to collect the five million, I mean we don't even need it we could just give it to charity or something."

"I guess I mean I am just mad that she showed up here when she had no right I mean she hasn't been married to the guy in like 30 years and all of the sudden bam 5 million bucks is just handed to her?"

"I know it's confusing, but we'll figure that out Ash, let's just concentrate on us and our kids and not on your mother." I said leaning into kiss her.

" Okay." She said smiling, returning the lean. Our lips touched lightly. I moved around the barstool edge to deepen the kiss. I felt her tongue slid gently over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I granted. We were in the middle of a 'hot' make out session, when we were abruptly interrupted by the disgusting sound of puking come from the living room. We both pulled a way with a look of worry and started towards the living room.

"Caleb, sweetie are you okay?" Ashley asked raking her hands through his soft golden brown hair that fell just before his eyelids. He responded by the continuation of vomiting into the bucket placed side table.

"Ash his fever feels more intense." I said with my hand laid over his forehead as he fell back exhausted onto the down-feather pillow.

"Why don't you call Paula and ask, what we should do, I mean I don't want to bring him if it's the flu, but I don't want to take the chance he has never really been sick." Ashley said as she pressed her hand lightly against his cheek."

"Okay I will around 7pm but dinner has to be finished first." I said as I got up and ran into the kitchen remembering the garlic bread in the oven. I slid the mitts onto my hands and pulled the oven open and pulled out the slightly burnt bread. I threw it on to the stove top and turned the oven off I grabbed three plates and piled on spaghetti, meatballs and a piece of garlic bread each. I carried them out to the dining room.

"Dinners readdy" I yelled.

"Coming" I heard Blake yell from upstairs. Ashley walked in with a groggy Kaylin, who had just finished her evening nap.

"I'm he-re" Blake said in a sing-songy voice as she entered the room and took her seat at the table.

"Okay, you guys start eating, this little plate is Kaylin's, I'll eat later I am going to go sit with Caleb." Ashley nodded her head up and down as I walked out of the room. I found my way into the living room where I plopped down next to Caleb's feet and looked at the TV.

"Whacha watching bud." I said turning towards him

"Oh-uh Drake and Josh Mommy!" he said not turning his head away from the screen. Even when he is sick he still maintains his cheerfulness.

"Listen, I am going to call Nana, do you mind?"

"Nope." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number; she was usually home by now anyways.

"Hey Mom" I said into the phone as she answered

"Oh, hey Spence, whets up?"

"I uh just had a few questions for you Caleb is sick and he-."

"Oh no, he almost never gets sick."

"Exactly what I was thinking so I was wondering if I should take him to the doctor?"

"Well what are his symptoms?"

"He is throwing up and he has a fever of like 101, he hasn't really been hungry, but he does say he feels dizzy."

"I'm sorry, but that could be a number of things, you should just take him to the doctor."

"Okay."

"I am sorry to cut this short Hun, but your Dad and I are going out to a banquet and I really need to get going."

"Oh no problem, thanks for the advice, love you oh and give Dad a big, hug and kiss from me okay?"

"I will Spencer, Love you too, Bye"

"Buh-bye." I hung up the phone and looked over to see that sleep had taken over and Caleb was soundly curled on the couch. I got up and walked into dining room where everyone was finish up. I leaned on the table over Ashley and kissed her forehead. Only to have her look up and kiss me gently on the lips. I smiled into the kiss.

"Gross, I am trying to eat." Shouted Blake across the table.

"Quiet down, your brother is in the other room." I scolded

"Sorry." She said as she looked down and mumbled to herself.

"Enough go upstairs and finish your homework." Said Ashley

"I don't have any." She retorted not looking up.

"Fine then go get Kaylin into her jammys."

"Fine!!" she shouted as she stood up and grabbed Kaylin, she headed up the stairs stomping on each one.

"See, I knew it would work"

"What would work Ash?"

"My plan to get some _alone_ time." She said looking up at me smiling.

"Oh I see, but its only 7:30 and someone has to clean dinner up." I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Not soo, fast sexy" she pulled me down into her lap. She pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss and then stopped mid-way through, leaving me wanting more.

"Wha-"

"Like you said someone's gotta do the dishes." She said as she jumped up. I grabbed her arm and spun her around, I pulled her so close to me that we were centimeters apart, I leaned really close to her ear and whispered

"You'll pay for that later" She laughed and skipped away, but not before spinning around at the doorway and winking with a sly grin on her face. 'What could she possibly be up to I thought as I watched her continue into the kitchen.'


	5. Chapter 5

I lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling trying to catch my breath. I looked over at Spencer who had just fallen a sleep. I leaned up and looked at my alarm clock, 2:04am. Oh my god. We went to bed at 10:00pm. That was quite a night though. It wasn't long before I drifted off to dreamland shortly after Spence.

The next morning I woke up with a scare of my alarm clock blaring into my ears. Okay I guess 6:00am comes sooner than I thought. I looked over my left shoulder to see my wife stirring as she coughed lightly. I reached over and began to stroke her head.

"Sleep good last night babe!?" I asked

"From the sleep I got…. Yea." She said smirking

"Yeah, I know I am wiped."

"Well let's get going Blake has got to be up in half and hour and you have to shower." She said sitting up and tying her short blue silk robe around her gorgeous waist. The blue in the robe made her eyes gleam with a beautiful sparkle.

"And you don't?" I asked with a hungry look on my face.

"No, and I am sorry but, I have to call my school." She said standing up and walking towards me, she pecked me on the lips, thanked me for last night and walked out of the room. I grinned to myself. I got up and put my robe on to; mine was just a simple white, about the same length. I tied it sloppily. I heard a cry and ran towards it. I thought it was Kaylin, but it turned out to be Caleb. He was lying on his floor holding his head.

" What's the matter sweetie" I said as I ran to his side, rubbing his head.

"I- I fell and I hit my head, cause, cause I was really dizzy." He stuttered out through sobs.

"Shhh its okay, its okay." I scooped him up and carried him down the stairs with me. I put him gently down kissed him on the forehead and headed back up the stairs to shower.

I walked into the living room surprised to find Caleb lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching SpongeBob Square Pants. He looked extremely tired.

"Honey what are you doing down here I didn't here you come down?" I asked him

"Oh hi, Mommy, Mama carried me down after she heard me hit my head on a count that I hit my head, cause I had felled down, because of my dizziness." He blurted out

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him

"Much." He said returning his attention back to the flat screen mounted on the green wall.

"Okay well I am going to go talk to Mama; you let me know if you need anything, okay." I said rising to my feet.

"Mkay." He said zoned out.

I ran up the stairs and pushed the door open.

"Ash-." As I walked into out room I heard, her beautiful voice.

"Soooo Hold On to me" I heard her belt out in the shower, she has always been talented, but stopped after her and Kyla did there tribute album. I urged her to take her career further but she insisted upon starting a family and settling down.

I leaned up against the wall listening, I was in a daze just listening her finish on song and start another. I was so intent listening that I failed to hear the shower stop. She stepped out of the bathroom and right away her face turned a pinkish red shade.

"How long have you been standing there?" she said raising one eyebrow and biting her bottom lip.

"Only about 2 songs" I said walking closer to her.

"You are so beautiful." I said.

"Uh, thank you, but you already had your chance to take advantage of my body." She laughed nudging me.

"Oh and you're not too bad on the eyes yourself." She winked at before walking into the closet.

I smiled and turned to walk out of the room; I still had to get some work done and get Caleb into the doctor. The only thing that I have done is called work. I still had a lot of work ahead of me.

**A/N: Sorry it was a short post. The next post is most likely going to be****long considering that the development I have been talking about it going to surface, and it may put a strain on their relationship, you'll just have to read and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced into the rear view mirror and saw, a sleeping Caleb, eyes sunken in from his lack of sleep. Then I looked to the right and noticed that Kaylin was busing herself with, a Dora the Explorer book, pointing at all of the pictures, shaping her mouth into an O or smiling. I smiled at her and continued driving towards our destination. The family doctor.

Once we arrived I got out of the drivers seat, went to the back and grabbed the stroller. I first unstrapped Kaylin, and placed her in her stroller. I walked her over to the opposite side where, I unbuckled Caleb and lifted him into my arms. He was much heavier than the last time I had carried him, but I quickly released the weight, when I placed him gently in the front half of the stroller. Ash and I managed to keep the stroller from when Blake and Caleb were young. I struggled to push almost 60 pounds up the curb. I finally reached the door and slowly made my way to the second floor. I reached the waiting room and signed Caleb in.

We waited for about 10 minutes before we were called into Dr. Sandra Wakely's office. The nurse, weighed him, took his height and temperature. The normal routine. Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor came. She quickly apologized for being late and proceeded on with her job. She double checked the charts noting that Caleb had lost weight and also had a fever of 101.

"So we are here because, you think he has the flu, correct?" Dr. Wakely asked.

"Yes, that is correct, he hasn't been sick since he was 3 with the chicken pocks." I replied

"Okay, well what is your symptoms sweetie?" She turned her attention towards Caleb.

"What?" He questioned not understanding the word symptoms.

"What's making you feel all yucky?" She said putting it in simpler terms

"Uh, well I throwed up, and Uh I got dizzy and I had shivers." He replied gazing off, while thinking just like Ashley. How cute.

"Mmm, okay. Thank you Caleb." She turned her attention back toward my direction.

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies, I am not quite sure he has the flu. I haven't heard of anything going around." She said pulling me off into a corner.

"Alright what do think it is?"

"I am not sure, I am going to take a blood sample and send it to the lab, and while he is here I will also take a strep culture … just to double check." She finished as she walked back towards Caleb.

"Caleb we are going to need to take some blood, okay?" He glanced at me with a look of terror, upon his face.

"It is okay sweetie, Mommy's here." I scooped his tiny hand in mine and held onto it tight.

"Alrighty, I'm just cleaning, the area with this cloth it may feel a bit cold." Dr. Wakely said as she dabbed his arm with a moist towelet.

"Now I want you to look at the poster on the wall over there and count to ten, okay? But be very still."

I held his hand tight as he stared intently at the poster of a purple teddy bear holding a rainbow lollipop. He counted to ten while I counted with him making sure he didn't go to fast and pull away from the needle that was now slowly taking his blood.

She finishes and pushed it into a vile and set it onto the desk. He turned toward, her as he felt a something sticky on him, with slight pressure. He looked over to see her adhering a blue band-aid to his inner arm. She let him relax for about five minutes while she talked with me about his symptoms and stuff. I wish Ashley was here, I need her support, I am nowhere near good with blood, ever since our prom shooting the sight of it made me queasy.

A little while later she was telling him to open wide while she shoved a cotton stick down his throat while he gagged. I just stood there and held his hand. She also put that in a vile and sealed the cap.

"Okay, you are free to go, make sure to stop by the front desk for some suckers and stickers. We'll call you later this week." She waved as I pushed the stroller out the door with Caleb in front of me, helping me push the screaming Kaylin out of the door.

When we were met by the chilly autumn air I wrapped my arms around Caleb. He just continued pushing looking briefly up at me and smiling. As soon as we reached the car, he grabbed Kaylin and held her while; I folded the stroller and laid it in the trunk.

Once we all we securely buckled into the car and driving I decided to call Ashley. It was around 1:30pm, so she was probably on her lunch break, perfect. Just the right time.

I waited a mere 5 seconds before she answered her phone.

"Hey, babe" she said the minute she answered

"Hey, I just got finished at the doctor they said they would call me on Thursday."

"Okay good, good, finally find what illing the kid."

"Yea, I know." I said tiring of the conversation about the doctor's office.

"Let's stop talking about that now." She said almost reading my mind.

"Yea lets." I said smirking

"Whacha wanna talk about now?" I asked her

"Well, if it's up to me I would have to say…. Last night."

"Well lets keep it PG than because the kiddies are in the car."

"Aren't they sleeping?" I glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Yes they are"

"Than the coast is clear."

"I guess it is."

" Sooo on to last night, what do you want to talk about."

"I don't know EVERYTHING." She said emphasizing the last word.

" Okay" I said meekly

"Okay shall I start at your sexy legs, or your beautiful face?" she said as I heard laughter in the back round.

"Ash, sorry to ruin your moment, but where are you?"

"At the office with, Aiden and Ty."

"You're letting children's ears and hear this."

"And Aiden." She said

"Like I said children's ears." I chuckled

"Okay, Okay I'll stop, but only if you want me too."

"Yes, please, I really don't need Aiden hearing about the sex we had last night."

"Why not gives him a fantasy, of what he _doesn't_ get from_ Kyla. _She said, probably with a big huge grin on her face for still having the ability to be a smart ass, with hearing Aiden, yell shut up.

"Enough, I am pulling into the garage now babe, I see you when you get home okay?"

"Two-hours are just too long to bear." She said emphasizing drama

"Love you." I said laughing into the phone.

"I love you to Spence." She said as I heard Aiden, screaming in the back round "ooooooh, hot" he was just like he was in high school.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind-of a long wait, and no I didn't reveal the big secret, yet I gave half of it away. The next post should be soon maybe tomorrow or Monday.**


	7. Chapter 7

I was finishing up in the studio, with some paper work, while Aiden and 5 year old Tyler were playing with the recording equipment. So much for making Aiden the VP of the company. I was just about finished with the paper work when, I heard my cell ring.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Mama" I heard a loud screech on the end

"Hey Blake, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering when you were going to be home."

"Well I just signed my last piece of paperwork so in about 30 minutes. Why?"

"I need help picking out something to wear for picture day tomorrow."

"Oh! Why don't you ask Mom?" I said as I waved Aiden and Tyler over, so I could lock up.

"She not very good at picking out stuff." I was now walking out to my car just finishing giving Tyler a hug.

"Sure she is. I like how Mommy dresses."

"Of course you do, but I don't so I want your help."

"Okay, Okay you win, just go help your mom until I get home."

"Fine." She was unhappy now.

"Love you" I said in an annoyingly upbeat sing-songy way.

"Oh ya"

I hung up the phone thinking of how much she reminded me, of me. The attitude and her obsession with how she looks. Totally me. The rest of my drive I drown out with the sound of songs on the radio.

About 45 minutes later I pulled into the drive way. It was now, around 5:00pm already getting dark. I made my way up our red and tan brick sidewalk, to the front door. I grabbed my key and was about to stick it into the lock right before I was greeted by Blake and Kaylin. Kaylin jumping up and down in Blake's arms and Blake grabbing my arm and yanking me in.

"Well, Hi." I said grabbing Kaylin out of Blake's arms and walking through the living room to the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Spence." I walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sparks still fly.

"Hey babe, dinner will be ready in 10minutes so, if you could please help Blake pick her clothes out it would save me another fight."

"Sure." I said setting Kaylin in here playpen and facing my attention toward Blake.

As we made our way up the stairs and into her light green room, set with soccer balls and shin guards every where. With four large dark oak pieces of furniture, a bed dresser, and two night stands around her room. She pulled me into her closet, and started rambling on about her outfits, before I interrupted her rant and questioned her about the 'fights'.

"So what was Mom saying about the fights?"

"Oh nothing really, just that I was mad at her about stuff."

"Stuff, like what?"

"Nothing big just that, well I told her I didn't want her help, so I said I was going to call you and she said no but-."

"But you did anyways, I told you to listen but you don't; I don't think you deserve my help."

"I'm sorry I will never do it again I promise, promise, just help me PLEASE."

"Fine"

So we rifled through outfits and outfits until we found the correct one. After that, dinner was ready we all sat down, including Caleb this time. After dinner, were showers and baths. Before I knew it I was settled in bed with Spencer next to me and Caleb in-betweens.

"How was the doctor?" I said stroking Caleb's hair gently.

"Fine, suppose the doctors wanted to take a blood test and a strep thingy, but I don't know what for." Spencer replied

"Oh"

"She said she would call tomorrow, afternoon."

"Okay, good get you some medicine and back to school right?"

"Yea!"

"Okay, well we better get sleep."

"Yes, we should" Spencer said as she looked in my direction smiling.

I leaned over and kissed Caleb's head, and then stretched across the bed to kiss Spencer, I leaned over and kissed her gently, smiling into the kiss and pulling away to say goodnight.

"G' night." Spencer said.

I reached over and turned the light off, and before I knew it I was fast asleep. Early the next morning I was abruptly awaken by the alarm beeping into my ear. Spencer quickly ran over and turned it off.

"Go back to sleep, she whispered in my ear."

"Why?" I mouthed to her.

"Because, I called Aiden and he is taking Kaylin and I am going to work and you and Caleb are going to stay here." She whispered to me gesturing to a sleeping Caleb at the toe of the bed.

"Oh" I whispered back.

"Come here" I said to her a little louder than before.

"What?" she bent down to my level.

"I wanted a kiss." I leaned over and kissed her on the lips, harder than she probably expected because she went back a little. We stayed like this for about a minute. Finally I released her and she went off to work. Taking Blake and Kaylin with her.

I didn't wake up until about 10am. Caleb was still asleep, but now next to me, kicking me in the back. I rolled over and got, up stumbling down the stairs, running towards the coffee. While leaning against the counter with a steaming cup of coffee I notice the answering machine blinking.

I walked over, and pressed 'play'. The message began to play and as soon as it did, I wished it never would have.

"Hi, this is Dr. Wakely I was calling, because we got the results back to Caleb's blood test and strep culture, He doesn't have strep, but I think it would be best if you came into the office today to talk over his blood test. Call the office at 508-555-7777 Thank you."

I pressed stop and pressed my index finger onto the save button. Rushing up stairs I began to throw on jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Running into the bathroom I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I quickly brushed my long lashes with a swipe of mascara each.

My next thought was to run into Caleb's room and grab his clothes. Blue striped polo, jeans and lights up SpongeBob sneakers. I set them on my bed and calmed my self down. I am over reacting this isn't anything like Glen. Glen was a bizarre happening. I mean he was already 25 when he found out. He fought it though right. I mean but like no one get cancer at 7. What am I thinking 100s of kids get it? 'The doctor.' I thought disrupting the fight my mind was having with itself.

I flew down the stairs and grabbed the phone and replayed the message, and dialed the number. Soon to hear an answer.

"Hello, Christ Family Doctor, how may I help you?"

"Yea, um Dr. Wakely called me about some blood test results?"

"Okay and the name."

"Caleb Carlin-Davies."

"Yes okay, would you like to come in around 11:30, we have an opening?

"Yes I'll take that one. Thank you."

"See you then"

"Bye"

"Bye" I heard the phone click and did the same.

Okay, so dressed breakfast, and go. Simple enough. I ran back upstairs; Caleb was sitting up watching TV. Surprisingly dressed.

"Hey bud."

"Morning Mama."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little dizzy."

"Oh"

"So are you hungry?"

"Uh yea" He turned the TV off and climbed off of the bed.

He walked over to me holding his head; I quickly grabbed his hand to stable him out. I walked down the stairs with his little hand in mine. We reached the kitchen, and I helped him up onto a bar stool next to the counter. I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it. He ate while I watched and soon enough it was 11:00am. I scooped my car keys off of the table into my hand, with Caleb in the other.

We arrived at the doctor's around 11:25am not to early. Though soon enough we were called into room 4. Skipping the weighing and height measurements, Dr. Wakely just went straight to talking to us.

"So, I was looking over the results sent over this morning, and they show that Caleb has a lot of abnormal white blood cells."

"And…"

"Well all of the signs point to acute leukemia. It's very treatable in children."

"Excuse me?"

"I am going to refer you to a specialist in child cancer. He will deal with the treatment and chemo sessions, I am sorry."

"I will leave all of the information here, I know this is a lot to take in so take as much time as you would like."

I just nod quickly and walk over to Caleb who is completely wrapped up in playing with the toys in the corner. I surround him with a hug; he returns the embrace, clueless to the situation only hearing the words but not there meanings. I gather up the information and Caleb's belongings and drive home. Silent as I would like the ride to be, I hear the sounds of Caleb's jibber jabber. I pull into the drive way, and unbuckle him from his safety seat. I walked up into the house realizing I am in complete shock.

Once settled in the house Caleb on the couch, I walked into the kitchen and whip out my cell. It's now 4pm spending 3hours in the doctors office isn't what I planned on. I certainly didn't plan on going to McDonalds either. How am I going to tell Spencer that our baby is dying? I put my cell away deciding to wait until she got home to tell her the dreadful, life changing news.

I walked over to the couch and wrapped arms around Caleb and kissed his head. Not looking away from the TV he said the three words I really needed to hear.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby."

I was suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door, it's Aiden with Kaylin. I invite him in taking her from his arms wrapping her in tight hug. Not wanting to let go. He glanced over at the table and saw the paperwork, all of Caleb's papers, the numbers, and the support groups.

"Wow, Ash comes here."

"No, you should just go Aiden."

"Okay, call me later."

"Yeah."

"Bye"

"Buh-Bye." I was cold but I didn't care

I sat for another 10minutes until Blake showed up, arriving off of the bus. I remembered to put the papers out of view this time. Blake came down and sat with us, through and episode of Drake and Josh. Until Spencer walked in.

"Oooh, family time."

"Hey" I said as she joined us on the couch

"Blake can you go play with your brother and Kaylin up stairs?"

"Uh sure." She grabbed Kaylin and her and Caleb walked up the stairs.

"Why do they need to leave?"

"Because we need to talk." I walked over and grabbed the folder that automatically gave everything away, with the pictures.

"No…" she squeaked out through the tears that were beginning to fall

"Yes, but its okay there is chemo and stuff."I said letting tear finally flow down my face.

"No." she was sobbing, she rose to her feet and I followed suit.

"Our baby is going to get through this Spence."

"_Our, he_ is _my _son and this is _my_ fault." She screamed in my face.

**A/N: Okay, I apologize if there are a lot of grammar mistakes I wrote this quickly. Reviews help me write faster!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewed!! They make me super duper happy!!**

I stepped back realizing the words that just spewed freely from my mouth. I let my arms fall after I saw Ashley run, up the stairs. All she said was she knows I didn't mean it. I did though, for that brief second. I wanted to shun her. My baby was dying. I had him, but he was our son. She was just as much his mother as I was. When I need her the most I shoved her away. 

"Hey" I said brushing the hair out of my eyes

"Hi, cooled off now?" 

"No, but I didn't.."

"Didn't mean it. "She finished

"I know." She said as she grabbed a stack of cards out of Kaylin's, tiny hands.

She didn't face me, I knew what I said hurt her. The thing that stung my heart like an angered bee was that I said that from somewhere with in me, so there was a truth behind it. I leaned against the doorway as Caleb, sat and played with a bright yellow trunk. This is like déjà vu…

_Flashback_

_Glen was lying in a bed, all color drained from his usually rosy red cheeks. His blonde curly hair no longer had any bounce in it, it drooped and looked tired. His body lay limp, barely with a strand of life left in his body. The harsh florescent light shone down making the room eerie. I sat next to him in a hard, cold plastic hospital chair and held is chilly hand. I talked, for what seemed like hours, almost a one-sided conversation. The intensity and tense sensation hung over our heads, like a grand piano ready to crash to the ground. He was dying, dying from leukemia, acute dreadful leukemia. _

_"Glen, I love you."I said staring into his now gray eyes._

_"Spencer, I love you too."_

_"You're going to make it."_

_"I know, Chrissy and you tell me everyday."_

_"I can't believe it you just got married, like 4 years ago, and your baby was just born and you're so young." I sputtered through tears._

_"Spence, I am fine, if I wasn't hooked to this IV I could take you in a game of one on one."_

_"You wish" I was choking on my sobs now._

_"It's late Spence, you should go, and I'll be here tomorrow."_

_"I know, I know, I love you give little Riley a kiss, see ya." Reaching down kissing his head gently as he wrapped his weak and fragile arms around me._

_"Tell Ash and Blake I love them."_

_"Tell them yourself tomorrow." I said turning in the doorway._

_" I will."_

_"Glen I love you."_

_End of Flashback._

My little boy was going to be weak and tired and sick and gray miserable and because of stupid family jeans I gave him, if Ashley carried them this would've never happened.

"Spence, stop blaming yourself."

"Wha- how'd you."

"You face reads like an open book, he is going straight after his Uncle, he'll fight this."

"Won't ya bud. "She said directing the question towards Caleb.

"Yea, no monsters are gonna get me!"

"You're right!"I said choking a laugh out.

"I have to go make some calls." I said turning 

"I'll go with." Ashley said as she rose to her feet.

"Okay."

"Blake keep and eye out."

She came and gripped my hand in hers and walked down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, she turned to me and held my face in her hands.

"Spencer, this is going to be hard, but _we'll _fight it."

**A/N: Very, very short. I know I will post more tonight, but I wanted to tell everyone Ashley's reaction to Spencer's oh so inconsiderate outburst. The next one will be about Chemo and Uncle Glen's advice to little Caleb. Please Review.**


	9. Author's Note

Ooooh sorry I am a compulsive liar. I will post tomorrow definitely tomorrow. Yep okay. Review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay sorry for not posting yesterday and for this chapter. Enjoy.

Okay, so after fielding about twenty-calls, I now have almost every in-law, staying in my home. As soon as Paula heard about the cancer news, she rushed out here. Chelsea was also, on her way insisting that she come to help, because we were so generous when she had Jamie. So on Friday her, Jamie and her husband, Ian are reserving there guestrooms. Aiden and Kyla have given there sympathy. The thing is I don't want it. What is there to help with, me and Spencer can raise our kids. Caleb isn't dead. I am not mourning, and we're all fine.

Blake, is having a hard time, she keeps reliving Glen's hospital time in her head. I and Spence have taken hours, calming her down. Kaylin is clueless, and Caleb is ready to fight, he grasped the danger and is ready to rid himself of it. "He says he gonna be just like his Uncle and get the nasty mean disease away" I am still in shock Spencer releases her tears, nightly. I hear her cry as I just wrap my arms around her. I cry too. I have woken up every morning for the past three days with red swollen eyes.

The doctors said that Chemo should start sometime next week, Tuesday afternoon, I think? Suddenly I am ripped out of my thoughts when I hear my name.

"Ashley, why don't you let me do the dishes?" Paula offered

"No thanks." I declined, I am not helpless

"Are you sure, because you probably need a break-"

"NO, I don't need a god damn break, this is MY house and I am going to live my life as normally as possible, Caleb isn't DEAD."I screamed clenching my hands in to fist and shutting my eyes tight.

"It's okay." She said as she stood next to the island.

"What's going on in here?" Spencer looks stunned

"Nothing." I replied before Paula could get her fucking two cents in

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing." She said hastily

"It's just a disagreement, honey nothing to worry about I am sure you have enough to worry about as it is." Okay so Paula got her sense in regardless.

"About what?" she questioned staring in my direction.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yea it does."

"Fine the only thing that I said was I didn't need a fucking break from doing dishes I don't need help we do fine every other day of the week."

"Ashley!" she screamed

"What Spence, he isn't a helpless little infant he's a child, but he still can think and he still is alive."

"I know that." She screamed back

"Then why the hell is everyone asking if we need help, he has had cancer, longer than we've known, I don't want to treat him like he is so breakable. He isn't a vase that we have to carry around making sure he isn't dropped he's our child, and he's sick but, but he he will get be-better." My face was covered in tears and I was griping the sink turned away from everyone.

"I think I am going to leave you two alone." Paula said as she exited the room

"Babe, it's okay. He'll be okay. She wrapped he arms around me into a warm hug.

"Why are you and Mama yelling mom?" asked Caleb as he walked into the room holding a coke in one hand and a GameCube game in the other.

"Me and mom were just talking about you, I was just sad."

"Oh, Mama don't be sad, I was talking to Uncle Glen and he had lots and lots of stuff to tell me. He told me that it's okay to be scared and that you get lots toys usually and gifts and that he got better and so can I and he also told me that a lot of girls will feel sorry for me and that I could probably score some action." He breathed out more excitement in each word.

"Oh, that great sweetie, remind me to talk to him about the last part though."Spencer replied in clenched teeth, trying not to laugh as she picked him up and enveloped him into a hug."

"Okay, mommy, I love you."

"I love you to bud."

Just then he jumped from her arms and into mine.

"Whoa."

"Hi, Mama" he giggled

"Hey Caleb." I laughed back

"Mama, I don't want you to be sad, I love you."

"Okay buddy, I'll try and I love you too."

"Hey, hope I am not interrupting"

"Glen, just the person I wanted to talk to." Spencer said as he entered the room

A/N: Yet again another, short update, but if you add them together than they are one normal chapter. Review please!!


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, so here I am chomping on my, once perfectly manicured finger nails. Waiting for 'our' first chemo treatment. Caleb, Ashley and I are sitting in the play room. Caleb is talking to some little girl across the room, at the video game station. The hospital we chose is very highly-talked up about. The best in the state, supposedly. Ashley is next to me, bouncing her leg up and down, up and down. We have fifteen more minutes, until we are up for Caleb's first treatment. I place my hand firmly on her knee, stopping the bouncing. She looked, up at me, finally some of the life blazed back into her beautiful mocha orbs.

"Sorry, was I bothering you?" she asked slightly smirking at the touch

"No, you seemed a little bit more than 'tense'." I joked

"Oh." She said bringing her smirk, to her full, heart-warming, smile.

She slowly leans forward, and I met her half way, lightly pecking her on the lips. So soft and calming. The short, touch calmed me instantly. Reaching out for her hand for the remainder of the wait. I intertwined our fingers, looking her, soft angelic hands over. They haven't changed after all of this time, she was just as breath-taking now as she was the day I first saw her.

"You okay." She asked as she nudged my side, with her elbow.

"Huh, wha- yea. Just uh spacing out." I answered, startled from the sudden, break in thought.

Soon enough we were called into, a room, with about 7 other children, ranging from what looked to be the ages of 2-18. They explained Caleb's chemo process, and how it would be once a month for, 4 months, and then slowly picking up treatments.

Before I knew it, he was sitting in a rather large chair, a cord hooked up to his port. I just stared at him in complete and utter despair. Almost unwilling to let my eyes translate the sight in front of me. I sighed as I paged through an old issue of PEOPLE magazine.

"Hey, I am going to go and get a crappy cup a coffee from the cafeteria, want one babe." Ashley asked

"Uh, sure. Lots and lots of sugar please!" I said looking up at her as she smoothed out her jeans and straightened her short-sleeve black shirt out.

"Youuu got it." She said as she lean down pointing at her lips.

"Ugh you just like you were when we were seventeen." I said as I kissed her.

"Wellll, love never dies babe." She said walking out. I just laughed lightly looking up at Caleb, to see him, talking to a little girl about his age. Mmm. Maybe Glen was right? That's weird Glen is _never _right. I thought looking back down at the magazine.

After about two-hours of, bad coffee, mixed emotions and old magazines, Caleb was tired, bored and ready to leave, so was I. We were now in the car, Ashley, just started the ignition and began backing out of the hospital's parking lot.

Chelsea was baby-sitting Kaylin and Blake, while Jamie helped with, Riley. Glen and Chrissy, took a week vacation. Glen said that he needed a break, and Chrissy agreed. So now we were stuck with his terrific little daughter. Five years old and as cute as can be. Tiny little ringlet curls that surrounded her chocolate brown eyes. Chrissy, had straw-berry blonde hair and giant brown eyes. She happened to get Glen's beautiful curly hair. She was wild though, that was definitely Glen.

When we arrived home it was complete chaos. All Caleb wanted to do was curl up in bed and watch a movie. That was a merely impossible task. Jamie was chasing Riley around the living room and through the kitchen. Kaylin was screaming like a maniac as tears streamed down her frustrated face. Blake had ear plugs in while she sat on the couch reading. The only relaxed one, go figure.

I settled Kaylin down, as Ash got Riley to watch 101 Dalmatians with Caleb. Jamie, helped Blake with homework, and I collapsed into Ashley's arms. Exhausted from the emotional wear, and the overwhelming atmosphere. She just hugged me, and rubbed my back calming me down. We were standing in the upstairs hallway. Both of us tired, worrying about how Caleb would feel in the morning.

I kissed her shoulder, whispering "I love you" into the air. Ashley whispered the same words back. I missed this; sometimes I missed just Spencer and Ashley. It was almost 9:30pm. The kids had all fallen asleep around 8:30pm.Chelsea and Jamie went to bed around nine. So now here we were, standing in the hallway at the bridge way of our door.

We reluctantly broke our embrace as I walked towards, the bathroom grabbing pj's on the way. A pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank-top. I took a quick shower, letting my problems run down the drain with the water. I dressed and combed through my wet blonde hair. The minute I exited the bathroom and enter our bedroom, I was completely caught off guard by Ashley lips suddenly attacking mine. More passion in this one single kiss. I pulled my face back gasping for air. Looking around like I was sneaking around like a teenager all over again.

The coast was clear, the door locked, and an almost naked Ashley was standing in front of me smiling, the silliest grin, that was slapped on to her face. It all quickly connected and before I knew it we were tumbling onto the bed.

The next morning, I woke up my tank top strew across the room, Ashley's face was lying on my chest. Her breathing, deep and steady, giving me the signal that she was still was asleep. I kissed the top of her head and her know, subconsciously wrinkled, she was so adorable.

"Ash." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmh." She groaned

"Time to wake up." I said in sing-songy voice.

"No" she said not budging.

"Yes." I said sitting straight up.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Only because I love you and you're so damn hot Spencer!!"

"Fine with me." I chuckled.

I grabbed my tank-top off of the dresser, and my shorts off of the lamp shade. I guess I didn't realize how fast everything went. I wrapped my robe around my body as I tied the belt around my waist. Ashley came out of the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and her blue robe loosely tied around her slim figure.

As we walked down the stairs we were greeted by a giggling Chelsea.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing it's just that you might want to consider, getting a sound proof room." She was laughing hysterically now. I just began to turn 10 different shades of red. Burying my head in my hands.


	12. Yep another one of these!

A/N: Okay readers, I have decided to put a hiatus on my story. Only a short one, about two weeks. My life is really chaotic right now. I have been lately rushing the past few chapters and I feel like I am cheating the story. I am starting to lose interest as of right now. I just need some time to think of where I want to take the story. Thanks for reading!! Look for updates in the future. :


	13. Chapter 11

Okay, I am back. Sorry I was having a case of writers block. So on with the story!!

We have been going to chemo after chemo for the past 2 months. Chelsea and Jamie had been a big help, Ian had left early on in the visit, some buisness call. My life was being bombarded by an untangible thing. Something I had no control over and every minute of it was killing me. Spencer, looked exhausted constantly. She was rushing from work, to home to doctors appointments. I had been home-schooling Caleb and this was not a fun task. He could no longer go to school, after the chemo treatment started to take a toll on his tiny, weak body.

Blake and Kaylin adjusted fairly well, at least in my eyes. Kaylin was still a happy-go-lucky bouncy baby as usual. Blake had softened. She non-stop asked Caleb if he wanted to play or needed help. She hungered for this to be over. I could see the same hurt in her eyes, that I saw in Spencer's. They both were, kind and soft. Reluctant to take "No" from the small content boy.

I becoming angrier and angrier, with each day that came and went. I whirled around from the studio, to offices to scouting out new talent. My life was spinning out of control and I am standing on the sidelines watching myself fail miserably. I hide my tears, sorrows and pain from Caleb and the rest of the kids. The only person I can, always have and always will be able to surround myself in is Spencer. This has weaken, strengthened our relationship once again.

When, my father died I pushed her away, early in our new-found love and immature. She tried with every fiber in her to hold me, comfort me and console me, but me being the complete ass I was and still am today pushed her away. Not this time though. I hold her and she holds me back. I tell her every feeling and every thought that pops into my head. I constantly tell her I love her and she says it back, not just with words, but with her eyes. Looking past what I am saying, into what I am screaming through my soul. Looking past my brown-eyes and reading me like a book. Guessing or perhaps knowing everything that this is affecting.

"Ash- sweetie, are our reservations under your name?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah."

"Ashley Davies-Carlin."she says facing the aggravated hostess.

"Table for two?"she asks grabbing two menus and leading us back to a secluded both.

Grabbing her hand in mine as we walking, I laced my fingers between hers, kissing her hand just before bringing down to swing our connected hands through the air.

"Here we are" replied the hostess

"Thank you." Spencer said smiling up at the hostess then facing her attention toward me.

I starred back into her, hypnotizing blue orbs. Grasping her soft hands in mine. I felt like a teenager, sitting proud, with my girlfriend, who was now my wife. I leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. Breathing in her scent, it sent shivers down my spine. Sending me back almost 15 years, the first time, I kissed her. Everytime it felt amazing, reminding me that I love her. This is how I always wanted _us_.

This isn't how I planned our lives at all. I wasn't expecting, Clay to die, or Glen to get cancer, or my own son to get cancer. I want this to be a dream, yet it's reality. Not long ago, reality _was_ my dream. Right now, sitting in front of me was my wish, my dream, and my everything.

The rest of the night, was filled with love, laughter and kisses. After paying the bill, I took Spencer by the hand and began to walk her out of the resturant.

"Where, are we going" she asked laughing

"You'll see."

"Come on... I hate suprises." She pouted

"Nah-uhh." I said shaking my head

"Hmmph." She huffed

I just giggled. As I neared our destination. This was our favorite spot when we were teenagers. We haven't been here, unless it been with the kids. She is going to be surprised. Especially when she sees the roses.

A/N: Okay, I hope that this is good enough. LOL I wanted to add more spashley fluff considering that's who this is about so, this is the result.Oh yea and sorry about the shortness.

Remember to click that little button down there, to REVIEW!! Thanks so much. Much love!!

TBC


	14. Chapter 12

These past few days or should I say weeks, maybe even months have been hectic. I ran from here to there, picking up kids, and dropping them off. It has been crazy. I haven't had anytime for Ashley. I feel horrible. I have been neglecting her. She doesn't seem to let that be an excuse though.

I am sitting here in, a five-star resturant, with her. Holding her hands. Chatting about nothing, yet everything. We've had this little agreement called love going for so long that, we seem to talk with our eyes.

"Don't you love this?" she askes

"Love what?"

"Love this." She says lifting my hands off of the table as they are clasped in hers.

"More than anything." I say streching my head across the table to meet hers in the middle, for a kiss.

"I glad."

"Me too." I smile, she smiles back her nose slightly crinkling.

"Sorry to interupt this love-fest, but I am here to take your order." I turn to look up

"Kyla?" I screech excitedly, Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Hey" she say leaning down to hug me and then Ashley.

"Hey, now go away, Kyla. Me and Spence are kinda, having dinner…..alone."

"Okay, okay I get it. Just thought I would say 'hey' on my way out."

"Well, 'hey' now can we get back to what we were doing?"Ashley scoffs

You'd think she would grow up, maybe a little bit, but not at all. She and Kyla still fight like they did when they were seventeen and twenty-one and twenty-five, I guess it will never stop. At least it's harmless.

"Bye, Kyla it was nice seeing you!" I shout with a smile plastered on my face as she walks out.

"Ugg, thank you! She is gone." Ashley says rolling her eyes.

"Back to dinner?" I say as she grobles.

"Yes, back to dinner. So we can have desert!"she says smirking

We finish up eating, and conversation goes on with it. The minute the waitress walked by, Ash throws cash on the table and grabs my hand, motioning me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I question as I am being pulled out of the resturant giggling like crazy.

"You'll see." She says focusing on the road.

"Come on….I hate suprises." I whine

"Nah-uhh" she says shaking her head, holding in her laughter.

"Hmmmph."I pouted

We buckle ourselves into the car and I begin to question even more, but no answers besides giggles.

We pull up to the boardwalk, I knew where we were going. Back to the beach. We always went here when we were younger. It just stopped. But, Here we are again.

"Here we are."

"The beach!"

"It's our spot."

"Yea, it's just….god we haven't been hear since Caleb was born, I mean alone."

I stopped amazed. In front of me was a table, candles and rose petals and chocolate cheesecake.

"You did all of this!" I exclaimed

"Just for you."she whispered looking off into the deep dark ocean.

The moon shone, perfectly onto the gleaming blue water, her face deep in concentration, her smile shining into her eyes. This night couldn't get more perfect. I finally felt like I was care-free, even if a mere half-hour away my worries lay sleeping in three beds. I was going to enjoy this, because it might not last.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she says into the quiet night air.

"From where, I'm standing it's gorgous." I say softly walking closer to her and grabbing onto her hand to turn her attention toward me. She looks into my eyes, as I stare back into her deep brown orbs. Her nose crinkles with the slightest smile as she steps closer to me.

"Really? I was just thinking the same thing." She says leaning over to the table and pressing play on the stereo, as she puts her hands on my hips, I snake mine around her neck. I sway back and forth to the slow melody. The lights are shining down onto the beach, making it look like a surreal dream; one I'd stay in forever. I leaned my head into the crook of her neck, and lightly kissed her shoulder.

"I love you." I whisper and then, "everything will work out babe, it always has."

She simply smiles, knowing that every word spoken tonight was complete truth. She knew, and so did I. So with the bright lights cascading down on us, as we slow dance to the melody letting our problems drift away, for just that short three hours, we were 17 again. Carefree with our love carrying us instead of responsiblities.


	15. Chapter 13

The alarm clock sounded, at a grave hour this morning. Caleb was wreching in the bathroom, as Spencer sat by his side. The chemo had been taking toll on him. He slowly had been deterioting. Friends and a limited number of family was allowed at the house, any risk of making him any sicker than he already was, was just out of the question. Last month was the last time me and Spence actually got a moment to ourselves, to breathe, collect our thought and gather our mixed feelings.

I had been wrapped up in home-schooling Caleb, dragging Kaylin to the studio with me, and trying to help Blake with her school. Spence on the otherhand took extra hours at the University tutoring Freshman.

"Hey Ash, Ashley! Get me a bottle of water would ya!" she was yelling from the hall bathroom. I was in Kaylin's room making up, her bed.

"Yea, sure!" I hollered back as I ran down the short flight of spiraling stairs and grabbed a bottle and ran up the stairs.

"Here you are." I said catching my breath as I now held a hysterical Kaylin in my arms.

"Thanks hun, do you think you could get her to go down for a nap, he has a headache." She said giving Caleb, the bottle of water to soothe his throat.

"Uh, I'll do my best." So much for making the bed.

I turned my heels and walked out, grabbing a sippie cup and her elephant, I un-made the bed and tucked her in. Giving her the sippie, quieted her down, for a few minutes. She had been running a fever of about 100° for the past two days and was beyond irritable. I grabbed the baby tylenol off of the changing table and poured the required amount. I gave it to her, helping her guide it to her mouth. She chugged her watered-down apple juice, seconds prier to gulping down the red medicine.

After reading her "Cat in the Hat" three times, she finally drifted off to sleep. Caleb was tucked into bed, with a cool wash cloth over his forehead, with a puking-pale next to his side just for accidents.

I walked in watching him, staring at a picture on his nightstand. It was everyone- Kyla, Aiden, Glen, Chrissy, Chelsea, Ian, and all of the cousins and of course us five. We took it last summer shortly after Kaylin was born and Chrissy was still pregnant. His eyes were fixated on the picture, maybe with envy that he couldn't go back in time. I have had those moments at least what felt like 100 times a day.

"Hey, buddy are you feeling alright."

"Yep, Mama I feel great." He had recently took on sarcasm, I knew I was in him some where.

"Ah, bud your almost done with this round, then you have a whole summer worth chemo-free time." I said trying to coax a smile out of him

It worked, a smile spread widely across his pale face, igniting his eyes.

"I'm gonna get some sleep now."

"Okay, I love you sweetie, use the intercome if you need anything alright?" we installed a house-wide intercom system, just for him.

I closed his door and headed back to Kaylin's just to see, her sleeping soundly. I sighed with relief. It had been a hell of a day and it was only 8:00am. I wandered down stairs, Blake was eating a bowl of CoCo Puffs, in front of the TV.

"Morning, Blake." I said standing behind the couch.

"Uh, he- hey, I'll get of the living room, sorry I mean well everyone was upstairs so I just figured-."

"Blake, it's okay actually I think I'll join you." I said taking a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Oh, okay." She said confused, but didn't seem to question at all just retreating back to the couch.

Through this whole thing, she has really been amazing, she was quite amazing mature. She cried when she needed to. Asked for time when she wanted it. And most suprisingly did things without being asked. She absolutley charished her time with Kaylin and Caleb, told me and Spence numerous times, that she loves our 'family days' and that we should have them more often. The good as resoluted from the bad, and I am truly grateful for that.

I set my bowl down on the counter full of milk and cereal and jogged up the stairs. I remembered that I had forgotten. I opened up the door as she was just putting her shoe on. I walked over to her. Grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Good Morning, beautiful." I said as I stepped back and began walking towards the door.

"Good morning?" she said with a look of confusion spread across her face. She shrugged and grabbed her purse following me down the stairs to start her day. Just as I sat on the couch 

cereal luckily on the table she, ran-more like stomped with her heels over to me kissed my fore-head up side down, and said:

"You forgot, the 'I love you' part babe."

"I love you Spencer." I said smiling up at her.

"Thanks, your not half bad either." She said trying not to laugh at her own joke.

"I kidding, I love you Ash, and you know it." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"You guys must really be in love." Blake said, I was surprised but managed to answer back.

"We are."


	16. Chapter 14

I had been teaching at the University, for months and months, with what seemed, like no time to get my barrings. It was finally, mid-june. Everyone at the University had gone home for the summer. So would I. The kids finished up their school, and everything was going back, to somewhat in the relm of normal.

"I'm home! I hollered. I have the food, who's ready to eat!?" I walked into the living room,

No one.

I walked into the kitchen.

No one.

Upstairs.

No one.

The patio.

Everyone.

"Hey, Spence, finally you're home, everyone is here, and starving."

"I'll grill!" Aiden offered, walking over taking the grocery bags filled with buns, hamburgers, and hot dogs out of my arms.

"Great! Ashley house. Now." I pulled her inside.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? We have almost 30 people in our backyard and enough for I don't know 5!"

"Ohhhh, that. Ok well I do have an explaination, so it was the last of Caleb's Chemo on Monday, you remember. Ok, so I was talking to him this morning, and was like 'hey what do you want to do to celebrate' and he just said to have everyone over. So there you go, explaination." Okay so after she finished her rushed explaination, adding various hand gestures for emphasise, she gave me 'the look'. The look that was pleading me not to get mad.

"Fine, I'll run back to the store, and pick up some more food, I presume we have alchol already?" Okay, whatever it worked, it always does. It her eyes.

"Plenty, half of which is already in Glen's stomach." She said laughing at Glen, falling into the pool, already a drunken mess.

I laughed with her.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back in a bit." I said turning away.

"Hey wait!"

"Wha-" was all I managed to say, before her lips came crashing onto mine.

"You forgot that." She said

"How much of the tequila have you had?" I said laughing.

"Oh, shut up. You know you loved it." She said closing the sliding glass door.

Walking up and down, the aisles of the grocery store, was boring. I grabbed at least 3 bags of chip, soda, and of course, more hamburgers and hotdogs, as quickly as I could. I got up to the register, and some teenage girl was standing there, looking bored out of her mind.

"Hey" she said

"Hey." I replied back, trying to dig my wallet out of my purse.

"Your total comes to, uh 74.93."

"Jesus, as if gas wasn't enough." I huffed as I handed her my Visa card and she swiped it through.

"haha, yeah, I know right? Have a nice day!" she said handing me my two bags.

When, I got home, Aiden rushed over to me and took the food, from my hands and ran back to the grill, giving me a short smile. Even after everything in high-school, Aiden was still one of my bestfriends.

"Hey babe, I thought you got lost." Ashley said opening up the fridge, pulling out a Coke.

"Traffic was hellish." I said taking my shoes off and slipping into flip flops.

"Oh. Sorry you had to go back out." Then "but it was, just kind of a last minute bash!"

"It's fine, I'm just going to go change into my swim suit, I'll be down in a few."

"Can't I watch?" she said, trying to be seductive.

"Uh, haha nice try, but someone should go back out and host the party, they started."

"Fine." She said grumbling.

It was 8pm everyone had just left, and me and Ash, we sitting in the kitchen, cleaning up from the party as the kids sat, in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Spence, I need to talk to you later tonight, I have something important I wanna discuss, okay?"

"Uh okay, yea sure?" What does she want to talk about?


	17. Chapter 15

**Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry for just leaving everyone hanging! I have just been so busy! I had school, then work then school! Ahhh its been hectic! But here the update is. : **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to bigirl4242 for sending me that message! Haha **

"Agh my back is killing me!" I say to no one imparticular as I waddle around the back of the couch and plop down, seating my self comfortably on an over-sized chair. I hold my belly as I sit down, just as I sit, a little blonde head bobs up and down screaming, with Spencer in toe.

I look at my daughter jump all over Ashley, kissing her belly and laughing. I smile. She is so happy being pregnant. She said it was her dream, and I just couldn't say no; I still remember the night she first brought the whole thing up almost a year and a half ago.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting in bed, reading PEOPLE magazine, biting my nails off. Ashley hadbrought up, something important, what could it be? I just went back to reading an article._

_After a few minutes of impatiently reading and waiting for Ashley, I took it upon myself to get her._

"_Ash!!" I yelled. "Yes" she said as she jumped on top of me, straddling my waist and resting, herself on my knees._

"_ohmygod! You scared me!" I screeched. "What was it that you wanted to talk about, I have been sitting up here nearly chewing my hand off"_

"_Ohhhh, that, well my darling," she said dragging out her words."I. wanted. to. talk. about.mmm.." she said tapping on her chin "oh yeah! A baby!"_

"_What!?" I said in shock and excitement. "I mean, what, I would love to have another baby, but Ash the doctor's said my body coul-." _

"_Shhhhh" she said holding her finger to my lips, my brow furrowedand her laughing."__**I**__want to have a baby. Like me." She said smiling "getting pregnant" she whispered the last part, her eyes looking straight into mine._

"_Ash...I'd love tha-" before I could finish my sentence, she leaned down and kissed me, softly, laugh up against me lips. With tears streaming down her face, she just lay there on top of me, reapeatedly telling me 'I love you' and how happy she was, I love this day I thought"_

_End of Flashback._

I smiled at the memory.

"Spence, hello…earth to spencer" I heard as Ashley stood in front of me waving her swollen hand in front of my face.

I just smiled.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer." She said crinkling her nose, smiling."what are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours" she said tapping on my forehead.

"You" I said looking into her eyes, "and you." I said poking Kaylins, nose as she beamed next to Ashley, almost as tall as Ash's belly, the three year, giggled, latching onto Ashley's leg.

"Oh, well in that case.." she said waddling away from me "continue." She laughed practically dragging the giggling toddler to the kitchen.

"Ha ha. I would but I just can't."

"Oh really and why is that?" she asked opening the refridgerator and pulling out apple juice.

"Because the real you is much better." I said reaching for her face, I brought our faces together and kissed her lips. I couldn't be any happier.

**Okay I hope you all like this update! Its short. I know. The next one will give more updates on everyone else, the kids, aiden, kyla, and ofcourse spashley and the baby! Haha, I thought Ashley deserved her baby!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Okay so I thought I'd update, again. I just want to finish up this story. Haha no worries there are plenty more chapters to come. I just want to start a new story!**

Brushing me teeth, and staring in the mirror, I realized that I was lucky. I had a great family, and everything was settling back down. Except for the kicking baby in my stomach, I rubbed me belly as I dropped my toothbrush back into its holder, and walked over bed. Sitting comfortably, I just think.

This year, has been a nice recovery, from last years hell. All of our kids we're fine, happy and finally healthy. Blake started Junior High last fall, which makes me feel old, Caleb enrolled in public school again, finally after his cancer and chemo and just everything, he's been through, I'm happy to see him back in something he actually loves doing, school. That part of him always makes me think of Clay.

I'm smiling and I know it, as I her the little pitter patter of little feet running down the hall way, followed by littler ones, and then by a laughing voice, Spencer's. She stops in the door way. She's already dressed for work, I get to stay home today, with Kaylin, maternity leave is awesome!

"Good morning! Finally you decided to get up!" she laughs, sauntering over to me, holding a towel.

"Well, the baby wanted more sleep." I say patting my very pregnant belly. "Are you going to shower? I thought you already were ready?"

"I did. This, my dear" she say as she kisses my lips. "…is for you."

"Oh!" I say grabbing the towel and walking into the bathroom, turning the faucet to let the water, run into the Jacuzzi.

"Yes, I have to go to work, I'm dropping Caleb. Make sure Blake catches the bus, she cannot be late again." She says pointing at me. "Oh and here…is the baby monitor." I take the device out of her hand. "Kaylin is still sleeping." She says grabbing her purse and bag off of the floor and walking back over to me. "Okay I'm off." She says raising her shoulders with purse in one hand bag in the other, looking around the room for anything that she could've missed. I point to my lips, closing me eyes.

"Muah." She says as she presses her lips onto mine. "Bye love." She says walking out the door.

"Bye baby!" I call down the hall way.

"Ah nothing like a bath." I say to the blonde little girl jumping on our king size bed, laughing as her pigtail flop up and down, with her tiny little arms. I finish towel drying me hair, and let the loose curls lay at my shoulders.

"Breakfast?" I say as I scoop up the little girl, as she giggles, kicking her legs up in the air.

"Yeah!" she screeches into my ear.

"Okay, off to the kitchen!" I proclaim as I watched her run out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Being pregnant is harder than I expected, and these cramps are killing me! I think as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay, booger, what do yah wanna have?" I say opening the fridge and examine its contents.

"Pancake!" she says running around the island, with one of Caleb's, toy airplanes.

"Okay." I say grabbing the box

After filling up on pancakes, watching an hour of cartoons, it's time to go swimming, it always lessens my cramps and my doctor said its good kinetics, for me and the baby. I get Kaylin into her little bikini, which is adorable. Then I change into my suit, and we're off to the back yard for a swim.

Putting Kaylin's arm floaties on I set her in the pool and take a lap. Meeting her back, where she was, in the shallow 2 foot water, by the steps I take a seat on the stairs. Catching my breath and staring up and the early morning sun, I feel cool water hit my face, and open my eyes to see Kaylin laughing and splashing.

I finish putting, the last of the homework assignments, that still need grading into me bag, and flip the switch to my room. Locking up the door to my room, I start walking to my car. I reach it and hit the unlock button, I hear the double beep and open my door. Starting my ignition, I start my ride home.

When, I open the front door I see, Caleb, run to the door, holding up, art work he did in class, Kaylin on his back and Blake sitting on the computer, in the living room.

"Hi! Where's Mama? I say setting my things down by the door and slipping my heels off.

"Upstairs." Blake says, using the remote to point at the stairs. "She doesn't feel well, I'm watching them." She says now directing the remote control at Caleb and Kaylin now in the kitchen.

"Did she say what's wrong?!" I say sort of frightened.

"Uh, something about a stomach ache or something like that." She says finally turning around to look at me.

"Oh okay, thanks Hun."

As I get to the top of the stairs, I hear snoring coming from our room, I walk into our room to see, Ashley lying in bed, sound asleep. Flipping the light switch off, I close the door and head back downstairs, to start dinner. I'll ask her about it when she wakes up. I think to myself.

**Okay, hope you liked it, if you didn't review and tell me why, I love feedback. Review if you liked it to haha.**


End file.
